


you used to call me on your cell phone

by pianini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Texting, aoba johsai, but it's not angst i promise, spoiler warning, this might make u emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianini/pseuds/pianini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijou just lost against Karasuno in the Spring High-Miyagi Representative Playoffs and Oikawa has a few things to say to the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you used to call me on your cell phone

**Oikawa:** alright everybody listen up!

**Oikawa:** is anybody even here???

**Oikawa:** hello??????

**Kindaichi:** I’m here.

**Kunimi:** same

**Watari:** i am too! yahaba’s with me but he says he doesn’t feel like turning on his phone.

**Oikawa:** mind relaying some things to him for me? :^)

**Watari:** leave it to me

**Iwaizumi:** What’s going on

**Oikawa:** iwa-chan!!! there u are

**Oikawa:** i thought u were sleeping  >:^(

**Iwaizumi:** I was but my phone kept buzzing. Anyways, shouldn’t you all be asleep too

**Hanamaki:** wow hypocrite

**Matsukawa:** honestly

**Oikawa:** finally! everybody’s here now!

**Watari:** well…. not everybody ^^;

**Hanamaki:** close enough right

**Hanamaki:** anyways go on oikawa what’s up

**Matsukawa:** besides the sky

**Iwaizumi:** You two are so in sync it creeps me out

**Matsukawa:** _[image sent]_

**Matsukawa:** do u see how offended i am

**Hanamaki:** so cruel

**Oikawa:** enough!!!!! would u all LISTEN

**Kyoutani:** what the fuck

**Kunimi:** there he is

**Kindaichi:** I guess that means you can start then?

**Oikawa:** i will but no interrupting!  >:S

**Oikawa:** anyways i just wanted to get this out before it’s too late

**Hanamaki:** why not wait any longer

**Hanamaki:** i mean its already 1 in the morning

**Oikawa:** >:^(((((((((

**Oikawa:** ANYWAYS

**Oikawa:** i want u all to know how amazing each and every one of you are. today/yesterday was really hard to handle. we missed our chance at getting revenge on shiratorizawa and ushiwaka-chan. you’re all probably feeling mad and, pardon my french, really shitty. don’t let go of those feelings and use them to make you stronger. Next year, I want all those of you still here to show Shiratorizawa who’s boss! Meanwhile, us third years will do our best, wherever that may be. As you know, we’re all going our own separate ways (except for Makki and Mattsun) so you won’t have us to support you. But you’re all strong and still have room to grow. Don’t give up after this loss, or for anything in that matter.

**Oikawa:** I’ll miss all of you. Even you Mad Dog-chan. Good luck in the future.

**Kindaichi:** Wow…

**Kunimi:** :0

**Hanamaki:** i like how ur grammar and spelling got better the more u typed

**Matsukawa:** same

**Watari:** we’ll make you proud!

**Watari:** yahaba seconds that

**Kyoutani:** ????

**Iwaizumi:** Whatever you guys decide to do, do your best.

**Iwaizumi:** Maybe we’ll see each other again on the court.

**Yahaba:** Will you be coming back for golden week?

**Oikawa:** !!!!!!!! YAHABA

**Iwaizumi:** I know I will.

**Matsukawa:** duh

**Hanamaki:** why wouldnt we

**Hanamaki:** we’re never gonna give u up

**Matsukawa:** never gonna let u down

**Hanamaki:** never gonna run around and desert u

 

_Kyoutani has left the group._

 

**Iwaizumi:** STOP

**Oikawa:** aFTER ALL THE N ICE THI NGS I S AI D

**Matsukawa:** NEVER GONNA MAKE U CRY

 

_Yahaba has left the group._

 

**Hanamaki:** NEVER GONNA SAAAY GOOD BYEEE

 

_Kindaichi has left the group._

 

_Watari has left the group._

 

**Matsukawa:** NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE AND HURT U

**Oikawa:** TO O L A TE

**Iwaizumi:** Tell me when they’re done, I’m going to sleep.

 

_Iwaizumi has left the group._

 

**Oikawa:** SAME GOOD NIGHT 

 

_Oikawa has left the group._

 

**Hanamaki:** can u believe they ditched us

**Matsukawa:** i thought that we were friends

**Matsukawa:** went through thick and thin

 

_Kunimi has left the group._

 

**Matsukawa:** that’s the last time i serenade u guys

**Matsukawa:** not until u learn to appreciate my hard work

**Hanamaki:** i do tho

**Matsukawa:** thanks man

**Matsukawa:** now can u add them back

**Hanamaki:** on it

**Author's Note:**

> u can't tell me this didn't happen bc it did
> 
> feel free to yell at me either at hipster-tendou on tumblr or matsuswag on twitter B)


End file.
